Stream of Passion
by Salima Uchiha
Summary: Comenzaba una nueva época donde se cumplirían sueños y se lograrían muchos más pero nunca imaginaron ser victimas de una persecusión, la vida de Rose cambiaria de un modo que nunca imaginó, con ella renació la esperanza y la ilusión que se creían perdidas pero lo que nunca imaginó fue que terminaría enamorada de quien menos lo esperaba.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, estoy de vuelta con esta nueva historia que es un Rose-Scorpius en toda la extensión. **

**Espero que les agrade porque esta hecho con el corazón para todos y todas ustedes, este es sólo el prólogo por así decirlo, así que si no entienden algo esperen a los siguientes capitulos que serán donde la historia que en este prólogo narra Hermione tendrá una mejor explicación. **

**Creo que ya hay varios fics de este estilo por lo que estoy tratando de hacer la trama más fresca y novedosa. **

**Espero les agrade y no olviden dejar sus comentarios.**

* * *

**STREAM OF PASSION**

_Fue sólo un decreto el que nos permitió vivir un grande y maravilloso sueño, no sé cómo describirlo, en ese momento era algo maravilloso, algo que nunca había imaginado que sucedería, pasó y la manera en la que descubrí quien era y a donde pertenecía. _

_Era el año de 1997, contaba con tan sólo dieciséis años de edad y toda mi vida la había pasado sola, viviendo y estudiando en un pequeño orfanato de Londres junto a una de mis mejores amigas, mi hermana, Luna Newberry y juntas, ese año habíamos logrado hacernos de una beca para estudiar en un prestigioso colegio llamado Hogwarts, un colegio de élite donde sólo podían ir los hijos de los más ricos de todo Reino Unido. _

_Cuando llegué a ese colegio, era una extraña más, no era hija de alguien importante, ni Luna ni yo lo éramos, ambas éramos huérfanas, abandonadas en aquel orfanato que al cumplir dieciséis años nos permitió salir de él. En ese colegio descubrí uno de mis talentos que llevaba guardados dentro de mí, muy en el fondo de mi corazón y todo se deriva en una sola palabra: Futbol._

_Toda mi vida supe que los deportes y yo no nos llevábamos del todo bien, era nefasta para cualquier deporte, pero nunca había jugado fútbol, observaba a los niños del orfanato jugar a perseguir un balón y darse patadas unos a otros tratando de hacerse con el balón pero nunca me dediqué a jugar con ellos a diferencia de Luna que si lo había hecho y jugaba muy bien. Cuando por primera vez jugué sentí como si de toda mi vida lo hubiera hecho, no sabría explicarlo porque fue como magia, yo que me decía torpe para los deportes descubrí uno en el que no era torpe y se me daba bien. _

_Mi nombre es Hermione Jean Granger Wilkins, antes tan sólo era Hermione Adams, una chica castaña, con una cabellera indomable y unos grandes ojos cafés, sola sin futuro ni con un destino propio hasta que mi verdadera familia me encontró. Soy hija del futbolista Wendell Granger, portero del equipo New Castle United y de la famosa actriz Mónica Jean Wilkins y si no hubiera sido por ese decreto que cinco años antes había cambiado la vida de muchos chicos amantes del futbol y mi vida también la cambió._

_Aquel decreto lanzado por la FIFA a nivel internacional, decía que a partir de la fecha de vigencia del decreto cada equipo de futbol de primera división profesional debía hacerse con un nuevo equipo, un equipo al que se le llamó "Joint team" porque dejaba entrar a las mujeres a este equipo, y todo con la finalidad de que cinco años después, para el Mundial de Fútbol de Corea Japón en el 2002, cada país participante llevará a ese equipo e Inglaterra no fue la excepción. _

_Los Joint Team eran la sensación entre los jóvenes y las jóvenes que gustaban del deporte, en ese mundial, Inglaterra se coronó campeón después de muchas pruebas y rivales fuertes y debo decirlo, estuve presente como portera titular del equipo junto con Luna que después fue adoptada por uno de los jugadores veteranos, compañero de mi padre, Xenophilius Lovegood, pasando a ser Luna Lovegood, la delantera estrella del equipo. _

_Pronto nos vimos cubiertas de fama, grandes cuentas de banco a nuestro nombre y los Joint Team cada vez aumentaban más la popularidad pues la FIFA se había quitado de encima ese estigma de dividir a los equipos varoniles y femeniles y creó esta nueva modalidad donde hombres y mujeres jugaban juntos por igual, por un tiempo fuimos los mejores, ganamos copas, medallas, todo parecía perfecto, casi como un sueño._

_Pero así como un decreto nos permitió vivir nuestro más grande sueño, así otro decreto nos lo arrebataba. Era el año 2006, el Mundial de Alemania estaba cerca, tenía veinticinco años y me encontraba embarazada de mi primer hijo, me había casado con un futbolista que jugaba en el equipo Manchester City, llamado Ronald Weasley, que era al menos cinco años más grande que yo. _

_A los tres años de un hermoso matrimonio nació nuestro primer hijo al que llamamos Hugo Bryan Weasley Granger, y por lo mismo dejé de jugar en el equipo New Castle en el que también jugaba mi padre Wendell, mi incapacidad por el embarazo que fue de alto riesgo pues cuando me enteré de que estaba esperando a Hugo durante un partido de la Premier League, me di un fuerte golpe en el vientre al momento de lanzarme por el balón para evitar una anotación, me hizo separarme de las canchas y del mundo del fútbol por lo que no pude asistir al Mundial de Alemania. _

_Durante el embarazo tuve que tener reposo y tranquilidad pues no quería que alguna emoción fuerte o un esfuerzo excesivo fuera fatal y me hiciera perder a mi pequeño hijo, que nació el 25 de julio del 2006 en pleno mundial que se estaba jugando por esas fechas y en el que la selección Joint Team logró llegar hasta las semifinales siendo eliminados por Italia en un partido igualado para ambas escuadras, estaba contenta porque mis compañeros del Joint Team habían hecho un gran papel en ese mundial, pero también me encontraba feliz porque tenia entre mis brazos a mi pequeño Hugo al que había esperado con tanto amor y anhelo. _

_Pero las cartas habían sido echadas, la Federación Inglesa de Fútbol siendo liderada por Cornelius Fudge poco a poco comenzaba a mostrar resistencia ante los equipos Joint Team, pues no aceptaban que un equipo con hombres y mujeres pudiera tener más logros que la selección varonil inglesa y comenzaron a lanzar decretos para evitar el pago del salario a los jugadores de los diferentes equipos Joint Team que tenían la mayoría de los clubes que pertenecían a la Premier League, los clubes estaban en desacuerdo por esa disposición de Fudge y pagaban a los jugadores sin que ningún miembro de la Federación se diera cuenta, sin embargo, todo llegó a oídos de Fudge._

_Estábamos en problemas, cada jugador de un Joint Team era perseguido por los altos mandos de la Federación Inglesa de Futbol, pero Luna y yo tuvimos suerte y digo que la suerte estuvo de nuestro lado porque gracias a mi familia, a mi padre, a mi marido Ronald y al marido de Luna, Rolf Scamander que era compañero de equipo de mi marido, salimos airosas de esa persecución porque ellos y muchos de nuestros amigos de este medio nos protegieron. Muchos jugadores no corrieron con la misma suerte, sólo algunos de nuestros amigos a los que pudimos ayudar salieron con suerte y me daba rabia y coraje que por una cuestión de orgullo y machismo de Cornelius Fudge se hicieran todas esas barbaridades hacia los futbolistas de estos nuevos equipos. _

_La persecución para los Joint Team duró casi cinco años hasta que un nuevo presidente de la Federación Inglesa de Futbol, Rufus Scrimgeour logró terminar con todo eso permitiéndole a los equipos volver a las canchas aunque muchos futbolistas se encontraban en desacuerdo después de casi cinco años de persecución porque todos esos años habían permanecido escondidos. Un nuevo régimen daba inicio y con él volvió a renacer cada sueño de los jóvenes que buscaban una oportunidad para jugar el deporte que amaban. _

_Yo ya no pude volver a las canchas, durante esos cinco años, tres años después de que nació mi primer hijo, Hugo, volví a embarazarme esta vez de una niña a la que Ronald puso el nombre de Dulcían Rose, un nombre extraño si me preguntan, pero amaba a mi pequeña niña a la que protegía de las cámaras de los paparazzis para que no le tomaran fotografías pues no quería vincularla a este mundo. Luna también había dejado el fútbol pues al mismo tiempo que me embaracé por segunda vez, ella también lo hizo teniendo una niña a la que puso por nombre Marina Scamander Lovegood que era la adoración de ella y de Rolf que habían intentado muchísimas veces para tener un bebe y no puedo olvidar la cara de emoción de Rolf cuando Luna le dio la noticia de que estaba embarazada._

_Dulcían Rose y Marina habían crecido ajenas a todo lo que tenía que ver con el mundo futbolístico, sabían que tanto Luna como yo y sus respectivos padres formábamos parte de ese mundo, así como también lo sabía mi hijo, Hugo, que a él por insistencia de Ronald le permití que se enseñara a jugar futbol, pero por nada del mundo quería que mi pequeña Rosie formara parte de ese mundo por lo que le enseñaba otro tipo de cosas muy diferentes al ambiente del fútbol aunque en mi interior temía de que ella sacara esa parte de mi carácter, terca, inteligente y curiosa y comenzara a preguntar por el fútbol. Mi madre fue de gran ayuda pues como actriz podía llevarse a Rose a las grabaciones y mi hija vivía todas esas experiencias. Con el paso de los años mis hijos iban creciendo y cada vez eran más notorias sus diferencias en cuanto a gustos y eso en gran parte me alegraba ya que Rose no mostraba interés en el fútbol y eso me aliviaba de cierta manera._

_Mi padre me decía que era egoísta y que no soportaba el que su nieta se negara a ir a verlo a cada uno de sus juegos y hubo un tiempo donde se resintió conmigo pero no pasó a mayores, a los pocos días mi padre y yo ya nos habíamos reconciliado y mi padre aceptó a regañadientes el hecho de que Rose no tuviera esa vena futbolística que Hugo mostraba, sin embargo Ronald se preocupaba por la amistad que Rose mantenía con Marina pues la hija de mi amiga era todo un caso, rebelde en todos los sentidos y hacía lo que quería y apenas cumpliría diez años, Rose era más grande pues nació un 23 de Marzo del 2009, pero Ronald dejaba siempre sus quejas cuando veía que aunque Marina parecía rebelde y que sus padres no podían controlarla, era una chica noble y generosa y una excelente amiga para nuestra hija. _

_Mi vida siempre tuvo altas y bajas, siempre me mantuve a la expectativa de que sería lo que pasaría después y cierto día la Federación Inglesa de Fútbol nos dio a todos una sorpresa, según palabras de Scrimgeour, se formaría la nueva era de los Joint Team, y esa sorpresa fue que se crearon escuelas, colegios a los que por mensaje que había enviado la FIFA a cada Confederación de Fútbol, se les llamaría EDUCAF, es decir, "Escuela de Desarrollo, Unificación y Capacitación Futbolística", para los países que no hablaran español como era el caso de Inglaterra se adaptó el nombre y se utilizaron las siglas SDUFT que significa "School of Development, Unification and Futbol Training", si me preguntan se me hacía un nombre medio raro y largo, por lo que por preferencia personal le llamaba simplemente EDUCAF y cada colegio ubicado en alguna ciudad donde estuviera un equipo de fútbol de primera división profesional, obtendría las siglas EDUCAF seguido de su nombre, un ejemplo era el colegio donde Luna y yo habíamos estudiado, Hogwarts. _

_Ya no sería Colegio Hogwarts, sino EDUCAF Hogwarts, por estar en el territorio de la Federación Escocesa de Futbol, pues se encontraba en Escocia, cerca de las montañas, supongo que entonces se preguntaran, ¿Cómo formamos Luna y yo parte de la selección inglesa cuando el colegio se encontraba en Escocia? Pues bien, nuestra nacionalidad es inglesa, sólo estudiamos en Hogwarts un tiempo y después nos graduamos, por eso formamos parte de la selección porque si no hubiera sido así no estaría contándoles la historia que ahora les cuento. _

_Comenzaba una nueva época y con ella vinieron muchos cambios dentro de la Federación Inglesa de Fútbol, Scrimgeour nombró a Luna como entrenadora o Director Técnico del Joint Team, lo cual la hizo contenta pues años después de dar a luz a su hija y dejar el fútbol, se dedicó a tomar cursos para ser Director Técnico, su meta era al menos poder entrar a un equipo femenil en vez de un Joint Team y se sacó la lotería cuando la nombraron entrenadora de la selección Joint Team de Inglaterra. _

_De igual manera, para mí también llegaron las sorpresas, Scrimgeour me nombró Directora de Selecciones Joint Team, era la que podía aplicar las sanciones a los jugadores de un Joint Team, tomar decisiones y preparar juegos amistosos para la selección y la nueva liga Joint Team que se desligó de la liga profesional de fútbol, haciendo a los Joint Team equipos independientes completamente._

_Han pasado casi veinte años de todo esto, los Joint Team siguen teniendo gran popularidad entre la gente y los jóvenes, siguen logrando y cumpliendo sueños, pero nunca imaginamos que después de veinte años, la vida de los Joint Team se extinguiría pero volvería a renacer de manos de quien menos me imaginé. _


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos y a todas, aqui les dejo el primer capitulo de Stream of Passion, espero que les guste. Gracias por los comentarios, cualquier duda, critica o sugerencia son bienvenidos.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son autoría de J.K Rowling, sólo los tomo prestados un rato. **

* * *

**Capitulo 1. Inicio de Clases. **

**Veinte años después….**

La luz de la mañana se coló por una ranura de las cortinas color lila de su habitación haciendo que en su cara apareciera un gesto de molestia ante su repentino despertar. Sin abrir sus ojos azules, tomó las sabanas blancas de su cama y se tapó un poco más con ellas para impedir que la luz del sol volviera a despertarla. Sin embargo, el gusto de seguir durmiendo un poco más le duró poco pues escuchó la voz de su madre desde afuera de su habitación que llamaba a su hermano mayor y a ella con un tono autoritario para que se levantaran.

Con molestia echó las cobijas hacia un lado de su cama y se levantó tallándose los ojos para poder despertar y se dirigió hacia su baño para tomar una ducha matutina. Soltó su cabello rojo oscuro ondulado y largo que llevaba atado en un pequeño moño para dormir y su cabello cayó hasta media espalda y miró su reflejo en el espejo de su baño, tenía una cara de zombie, llena de cansancio y aun adormilada, soltó un bostezo mientras recordaba que era el primer día de clases después de las vacaciones de Pascua y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al recordar y se lanzó como una bala hacia la regadera para tomar su baño sino se le haría tarde para coger el tren que la llevaría de vuelta al colegio.

Cuando terminó su ducha, se dirigió al pequeño vestidor que tenía al lado de su baño y buscó su uniforme del colegio consistente en una falda con tablas de color gris, una blusa de manga larga de color blanco, un chaleco de color gris con líneas de color verde en los pliegues y puños y un saco de color gris con el escudo del colegio en el costado izquierdo y con líneas verdes. Se lo colocó en menos de cinco minutos y se arregló el cabello dejándolo suelto dejando caer por su espalda en ligeras ondas. Tomó su mochila que estaba sobre la silla de su escritorio de color blanco y antes de salir de su habitación recogió las cortinas de color lila para que la luz de la mañana entrara a su habitación.

Escuchó como tocaban la puerta y con un ligero pase, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar por ella a una mujer de largo cabello negro algo canoso, de piel blanca y mejillas sonrojadas, vestida con un traje color marrón, era su nana, Hestia Jones, quien la había cuidado de pequeña y también a su hermano mayor, se sorprendió al ver a su nana en su recamara, prácticamente ya estaba lista y su madre sólo la mandaba cuando había tardado en bajar al comedor.

-Buenos días, mi niña, ¿Cómo amaneciste el día de hoy?-dijo Hestia Jones con dulzura acercándose a ella para ayudarle a acomodar algunas cosas en su mochila.

-Hola nana, estoy como siempre, ya sabes-dijo ella con alegría y sonriendo ligeramente-Con ganas de volver a la escuela.

-¡Tú y tus ganas de conocimiento nunca cambian, pequeña Rosie!-dijo Hestia riendo haciendo sonreír a la chica pelirroja.

Hestia Jones era una buena mujer de casi sesenta años que siempre había permanecido al servicio de la familia Granger desde el momento del nacimiento de la hija de Wendell Granger y Mónica Jean Wilkins, Hermione, quien al ser una recién nacida fue arrebatada de los brazos de su madre y desapareció durante años hasta que Wendell la encontró y volvieron a estar juntos de nuevo. Hestia todos los años que Hermione había estado desaparecida no había dejado de culparse porque el día en que Hermione desapareció, ella había estado enferma y no pudo levantarse para ayudarle a Mónica a cuidar de la pequeña.

Toda la familia Granger y los Wilkins sabían que el extravío de la entonces pequeña Hermione, había sido un accidente y no porque Mónica se hubiera despistado con las llamadas a su celular por parte de los directores de telenovelas británicas, todos sabían que Mónica sabia cuidar de su hija, pero aún así se la arrebataron y ella no pudo defenderse; Hestia había pedido perdón a Mónica y a Wendell pero ellos se negaban a que ella se culpara, estaba enferma y eso ella no lo había planeado, sólo había pasado, pero fue testigo de todas las noches y días que pasó el matrimonio Granger-Wilkins tratando de encontrar a su hija, los días convirtiéndose en meses y los meses convirtiéndose en años, hasta que pararon la búsqueda.

Cuando Wendell les comunicó a Mónica y a Hestia que había encontrado a Hermione, las dos no pudieron evitar soltar el llanto, y les presentó a una chica de dieciséis años, de cabello castaño oscuro indomable, con ojos castaños y muy parecida a Mónica. Se desvivieron en atenciones hacia Hermione tratando de tapar esos años en los que la muchacha había estado sola con tan solo la compañía de una chica algo distraída, pero inteligente y decidida a quien Hermione llamó su mejor amiga y hermana, Luna Newberry.

Cuando Hermione se casó pensó que su trabajo había terminado para los Granger pero se equivocó, cuando Hermione se embarazó de su primer hijo, Hugo, Ronald Weasley y Hermione le pidieron que se mudara con ellos a su casa ubicada en Manchester y Hestia aceptó encantada, se había prometido a sí misma que no pasaría lo mismo con los hijos de Hermione como lo que había ocurrido hace ya demasiado tiempo, y ahí se encontraba, cuidando y velando por el bienestar de Hugo Bryan de diecinueve años y de Dulcían Rose de dieciséis años recién cumplidos.

-Nana, sabes mejor que nadie que me gusta estudiar-dijo Rose dando una palmada a su cabello para colocarlo tras su espalda-Además es mi último año y saldré del colegio, no seré como Hugo que decidió seguir con su capacitación para ser futbolista.

-Sí, tienes razón, Hugo salió exactamente igual que tu padre, amante del fútbol-dijo Hestia soltando un suspiro con melancolía y añoranza, luego miró a la chica pelirroja que había bajado la mirada con tristeza, la tomó ligeramente de su barbilla para alzar su mirada y le dijo con voz dulce-Pero tú, pequeña, no importa lo que hagas, siempre tendrás el apoyo de tu familia y el mío.

Rose sonrió con tristeza, sabía que su madre quería que ella se dedicara también al fútbol así como ella lo había hecho en su tiempo, pero Rose no quería eso, ella quería dirigir su propia vida, siempre la mantuvieron alejada del fútbol, siempre vio como sus primos y su propio hermano no la dejaban tocar un balón ni jugar con ellos siempre diciendo que _"La tía Hermione podría enojarse"_, pero ahora que tenía dieciséis años y estaba a punto de terminar el colegio, observaba como sus padres hablaban entre sí de sus tiempos cuando podían jugar pero nunca le habían contado la historia, tan sólo Hugo la sabía pero nunca le decía nada.

Rose tenia la vida de cuento que toda chica desearía, vivía en una mansión en un lugar exclusivo de Manchester, era parte de una familia de futbolistas muy conocidos en toda Inglaterra, conocía a algunas personalidades del espectáculo y grandes futbolistas, tenía acceso a bares y fiestas exclusivas, tenía ropa de diseñador y una cuenta bancaria a su nombre, además de su propio auto. Simplemente vivía como una princesa, pero ella rehuía a todo eso. No le gustaba aceptar que su familia tenía el fútbol en las venas, ella no quería formar parte de ese mundo que aborrecía con fuerza.

Ella quería ser actriz, formar parte de la farándula como su abuela Mónica, quería ser conductora de televisión, dedicarse al deporte que le gustaba, equitación y en el cual en el colegio era una de los mejores jinetes. Su vida estaba lejos de formar parte del fútbol, una vida que, según ella era inestable y nunca te dejaba un minuto con tu familia, cuando era niña y su padre jugaba fue testigo de cómo lo llamaban para formar parte de la selección inglesa teniéndose que ir por días y sólo los llamaba por teléfono o utilizaban la webcam y eso cuando se podía sino no sabían nada de su padre solo por las noticias se enteraban de lo que sucedía.

Rose quería una vida diferente y tenía muy claro que el fútbol no entraba en esa vida y nunca lo estaría.

Se colocó la mochila sobre un hombro y salió de su habitación seguida por su nana y juntas bajaron las escaleras de la segunda planta y se dirigieron hacia el comedor donde ya se encontraban sus padres y su hermano mayor vestido con el pants del equipo de fútbol del colegio. Dejó la mochila a un lado y tomó su lugar en el amplio comedor de color negro al lado de su hermano mayor.

-¡Hasta que te dignas a aparecer, Rose!-dijo Hugo dándole una mordida a una tostada mientras miraba a su hermana menor-Pensé que faltarías a tu primer día de clases por primera vez en tu vida-terminó de decir Hugo en tono burlón ganándose una mirada airada de parte de su pelirroja hermana.

Hugo Weasley era el mayor de los hijos de Ron y Hermione, diecinueve años, de cabello castaño oscuro como el de su madre y lacio como su padre, alto, delgado, un poco fornido, de ojos cafés idénticos a los de su madre y de piel trigueña y pecosa como su padre, tranquilo, noble e inteligente pero no amante de los estudios como su hermana, tenía buenas notas en el colegio pero no se llegó a preocupar mucho por eso. Formaba parte del equipo de fútbol varonil del colegio Hogwarts, colegio al cual asistieron su hermana y él.

Rose al escuchar las palabras dichas por su hermano dirigió su vista hacia él y lo miró escrutadoramente mientras se servía un tazón con cereales, su típico desayuno mientras ponía su mente a trabajar para buscar una respuesta rápida e inteligente que callara a su hermano mayor pero por la mirada que le dio su madre cuando estaba a punto de contestar a Hugo, la hizo detenerse abruptamente, no quería meterse en problemas con su madre apenas iniciando la mañana.

Comenzó a tomar sus cereales en silencio ante la mirada llena de burla que le dirigía su hermano mayor y optó por ignorarlo, no quería que se le hiciera tarde para salir rumbo al colegio, aunque pensándolo bien, sería lo mejor así Hugo llegaría tarde a su querido entrenamiento de fútbol, pensó ella malévolamente pero se mordió la lengua porque si eso pasaba significaba que faltaría a sus clases de ese día. Frustrada como estaba, terminó de desayunar y se levantó rápidamente junto con su hermano pues se irían en el carro de él hasta la estación para tomar el tren que los llevaría al colegio.

Hugo y Rose estudiaban en el Colegio Hogwarts que después de que se formaran los llamados _Joint Team_, el colegio adoptó esa modalidad para sus equipos de fútbol teniendo aparte los varoniles y los femeniles, siendo que se volvió un colegio EDUCAF pero por comodidad todos los estudiantes de viejas generaciones incluidas las nuevas le llamaban Hogwarts.

El colegio contaba con siete grados escolares, desde los once años hasta los quince era la etapa llamada secundaria, los primeros dos años eran los estudiantes denominados _Tejones_ porque el uniforme que se utilizaba era falda o pantalón gris, blusa blanca, un jersey de color gris con líneas amarillas y negras en los puños, cuello y la parte baja del jersey y un saco negro con el escudo de un tejón en amarillo y con rayas amarillas en las solapas del saco, estos estudiantes eran siempre a quienes las bromas de los alumnos de grados más altos ponían como victimas pero todo eso cambió cuando los hijos de las famosas Hermione Granger y Luna Lovegood llegaron al colegio.

En el año de los tejones se impartían las clases de inglés, matemáticas, ciencias, diseño y tecnología, tecnología de la información y comunicación, historia, geografía y educación física pero cada una de ellas era impartida desde un punto de vista general pues en los años subsiguientes se enfocarían a fondo a cada una de las materias.

Los siguientes dos años, es decir, tercero y cuarto, eran los años de los denominados _Águilas_ porque su uniforme aunque era igual al de los primeros años, este se diferenciaba por las líneas en colores azul y bronce así como el escudo cambiaba siendo un águila de color bronce sobre azul, a este curso pertenecían los estudiantes de trece y catorce años, los cuales llevaban las mismas materias que en los primeros dos años agregando materias como lenguas extranjeras, música y ciudadanía.

En las materias de geografía estudiaban lo concerniente a la geografía de Reino Unido solamente, no como en los primeros años que era geografía universal, lo mismo pasaba con la materia de historia, a la que en este año se le denominaba _Materia de Inglaterra_, al hablar solo sobre la historia inglesa. En matemáticas se comenzaba a ver las ecuaciones de primer grado y era hasta el segundo año _águila_ donde empezarían a ver de un modo general las ecuaciones de segundo grado. Diseño y tecnología se dividía y estudiaban confección y computación. Se quitó la materia de tecnologías de la información y comunicación para dar entrada a lenguas extranjeras ya que en los últimos años se vería a fondo tecnologías de la comunicación y tecnologías de la información.

Los siguientes dos años, quinto y sexto, eran los denominados _Leones_ en cuyo uniforme se podrían observar rayas de color rojo escarlata y dorado así como un león dorado sobre un fondo rojo. A este curso pertenecían los alumnos de quince y dieciséis años, los que llevaban cursos avanzados de materias como ciudadanía, lenguas extranjeras, ciencias, matemáticas, tecnología de la información de donde se derivaban cursos de computación, software y todo lo relacionado con la ingeniería de software, diseño se ramificaba en dos partes, diseño gráfico y diseño de moda en concordancia con música que daba talleres especiales de canto, expresión musical, instrumentos y técnicas de la comunicación se hacia una clase y a la vez una carrera técnica pues gracias a este curso para el último año, algunos alumnos estudiaban la llamada _Ciencias de la Comunicación_ y terminando el último año podían trabajar en alguna televisora o emisora de programas.

En cuanto a educación física al ser dieciséis años la edad requerida para entrar a un _Joint Team_, las clases se enfocaban más en la enseñanza del fútbol a hombres y mujeres y el maestro sí veía que alguno de sus alumnos tenía talento para el deporte lo enfocaba para que en el último año compaginara sus estudios con el fútbol y decidiera alguna de las carreras técnicas que el colegio ofrecía en el último año pero podían hacerlo como no podían si esa era su decisión, por lo que algunos alumnos dejaban el último año, tomaban solo las clases obligatorias desde los primeros años y aparejaban sus estudios al fútbol.

El último año, el famoso llamado _Sénior Year_, era aquel en el que los estudiantes debían elegir alguna rama para estudiar y prepararse para la universidad. Matemáticas se volvía sistemas de ecuaciones y Física, Lenguas extranjeras e inglés en Literatura y Letras, Ciencias se volvía en Biología, Medicina, Bioquímica y Química, Historia se volvía en Historia del Arte, Historia de las Doctrinas Económicas, Ciudadanía se volvía en Sociología, Derecho, Antropología, Psicología, Filosofía, mientras que Música se volvía en canto, historia de la música, instrumentos, expresión corporal y Técnicas de la Comunicación se volvía en la antes mencionada Ciencias de la Comunicación, así como en clases de actuación, teatro, expresión corporal, expresión de emociones, las técnicas para ser reporteros y saber entrevistar, oratoria, técnicas de dicción y técnicas sobre redacción de un artículo periodístico.

El _Sénior Year_ o año de las serpientes, era el de los estudiantes de dieciséis a diecisiete años, el uniforme tenía las rayas en verde esmeralda y plata y el escudo era el escudo del colegio representando a cada año. En ese año salían generaciones de nuevos reporteros, actores, actrices, ingenieros de software, escritores, abogados, pero cada uno llevaba una carta de recomendación que anexaban a sus solicitudes para la universidad, pero también salían a la luz los nuevos talentos del fútbol inglés que terminando la escuela, se dirigían a la oficina de deporte y educación física del colegio para que los encargados los conectaran con el Departamento de equipos _Joint Team_ que a su vez mostraba a los clubes de fútbol a cada uno de los nuevos talentos y si algún club estaba interesado llamaban al colegio para pedir los servicios de ese futbolista joven que antes de irse a dicho club debe de asistirse con un representante que le dirá las diferentes opciones que puede tener.

Hugo Weasley tenía diecinueve años y aún no salía del colegio porque los entrenadores del equipo _Joint Team_, así como los de los equipos varonil y femenil le pedían que les ayudara con el entrenamiento ya que uno de los entrenadores tenía a su cargo a dos equipos y no podía coordinar a ambos a la vez, aunque él ya formaba parte de un equipo _Joint Team_ en Inglaterra y no era el New Castle United ni el Manchester City como sus padres, él jugaba en el Chelsea como delantero y no le iba nada mal.

Sin embargo, de algo le servía estar en el colegio todavía porque así podía echarle un ojo a su hermanita que estaba iniciando el último año y que por lo que sabía estudiaría todo lo referente a Ciencias de la Comunicación pues seguía empeñada, según él con la idea de ser actriz; pero también le espantaría las moscas que la rondaran pues no quería que su linda hermanita de dieciséis años estuviera con cualquiera aunque no había podido deshacerse del actual novio de su hermana llamado Michael Williams.

Desde que supo de la relación de su hermana con ese Michael, su padre, su padrino Víctor Krum amigo y compañero de sus padres y él mismo habían hecho un plan para deshacerse de Williams pero nunca pudieron sacárselo de encima y no es porque Dulcían Rose lo quisiera tanto que no lo hacía porque ella ya se lo había contado varias veces a su hermano, pero se había dado cuenta de que Michael no la quería por ser ella sino por la billetera de la que gozaba y de la familia que formaba parte y si Hugo mal no recordaba, ese había sido uno de los motivos de su última pelea en la que Rose había terminado la relación y esperaba no verlo a inicios de ese nuevo año escolar y él como buen hermano estaba de acuerdo con ella porque tampoco quería ver a ese insoportable de Michael Williams detrás de su hermana.

Desde la puerta del garaje donde esperaba frente a su auto, un Volvo V40 de color marrón de cuatro puertas, siendo la única abierta la del piloto que era donde se encontraba esperando a que su hermana terminara de despedirse de sus padres y de su nana. Tamborileó un poco con sus dedos en clara muestra de estar desesperado por irse y que se les hacía tarde y ya se estaba mosqueando y es que era culpa de Rose que no tenía para cuando ya que escuchaba atentamente, como siempre, las recomendaciones de su preocupada madre, de su padre y las bendiciones de su nana.

Bufó exasperado y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado con molestia, también él tuvo que escuchar esos sermones, besar por quíntuple vez la mejilla de su madre y despedirse un millón y medio de veces para que lo dejaran ir con tranquilidad al colegio, fue hasta que cumplió dieciséis años que le pidió a su madre que dejara de darle los sermones de cada año pues ya se los sabía de memoria, lo que debía hacer y lo que no. Recordó aquella vez con nostalgia porque cuando se lo dijo a su madre, ella había apagado toda su efusividad característica y había cambiado su semblante por uno más frío y seco, algo que lo hizo sentirse culpable por lo que le había dicho a su madre pero su padre salió en su defensa diciéndole a Hermione que él tenía razón y que ya tenía edad suficiente para valerse solo.

Sabía lo que había vivido su madre a su edad, todo por lo que había pasado y entendía que ella no quisiera que ellos pasaran por lo mismo, la vida de ambos, de Rose y él era completamente diferente a la que vivió su madre hace casi veinte años, ellos estaban rodeados de su familia y personas que los querían, no habían pasado ni un día solos y con hambre como Hermione y Luna le habían contado, si, sólo a él porque ninguna de las dos muchachas sabían completamente la historia. Por lo tanto Rose no sabía que su madre había sido abandonada en un orfanato cuando era una bebé. Hugo conocía perfectamente a su hermana y sabía que aquello sería un fuerte golpe para ella y se iría en contra de sus abuelos Wendell y Mónica para pedir explicaciones, tal y como era su madre.

Miró a su hermana y la observó ataviada con el uniforme del colegio y las rayas verdes y plateadas que él una vez también portó pero no estudió a fondo como a su madre le hubiera gustado y Rose en cambio si lo iba a hacer. Miró su cabello rojo perfectamente colocado con unos bonitos bucles en las puntas, su piel rosada con algunas pecas en sus mejillas y sus ojos de color azul oscuro, le parecía imposible que ella estuviera ya en el último año del colegio, casi ni se notaba la diferencia de tres años entre los dos, pero ella había salido diferente en muchas cosas con él.

Quizá su abuela Mónica quisiera hacer de su hermana toda una princesa de cuento con toda esa ropa de marca que le compraban y ella con gusto se ponía, dándole consejos acerca del cómo comportarse frente a las cámaras y fuera de ellas dentro del mismo circulo social, no es que fueran la realeza británica, que gracias al cielo no lo eran, pero trataban a su familia como si lo fueran y todo gracias a su madre y a su abuelo ya puestos. Pero creía que Rose necesitaba más acción en su vida, no sólo estar encerrada en una exclusiva mansión y en un colegio de primera nada más estudiando y leyendo libros que le ayudarían a su formación académica, de eso no había duda pero no le iban a servir para afrontar la vida.

Rose estaba acostumbrada a una vida sin complicaciones, una vida hogareña tranquila y feliz, pero él se había cansado de ese juego, para él todo eso se había convertido en una pantomima creada por los medios y en la que debían actuar ellos como parte de esa familia, Hugo ya no quería nada de eso ni para él ni para su hermana que entre más pasaba el tiempo más se creía toda esa pantomima.

Debía hacer algo para evitar que la vida de Rose se fuera por el desagüe, aceptaba que le encantara estudiar pero el modo en el que se obsesionaba no era el normal. Rose era inteligente, lo sabía y no necesitaba de esas horas de estudio constantes y sin descanso de las que se daba el lujo de tener. Necesitaba pensar en algo para salvar a su hermana de esa vida que llevaba, pero, ¿Cómo?

Levantó la cabeza cuando observó a su hermana acercarse al auto para que por fin partieran hacia la estación que los llevaría al colegio, por lo poco que había escuchado, su padre y su padrino Víctor Krum se pasarían después por la estación para recoger su auto y que no se quedará ahí hasta que ellos regresaran hasta el termino del curso para lo cual faltaban tres meses.

Le sonrió a su hermana y ambos se metieron al auto, lo encendió y salieron de la casa con rapidez hacia la estación King Cross de Londres, Hugo manejaba como un poseso, pasándose del límite de velocidad y tenían suerte hasta ese momento pues ningún policía los había pillado aún.

-¿Puedes bajar la velocidad, Hugo?-le preguntó Rose con el cinturón de seguridad puesto y bien agarrada del asiento con sus manos-Vamos demasiado rápido.

-Tú tienes la culpa-se defendió Hugo desinteresadamente mientras seguía con los ojos puestos en el camino y las manos en el volante que pasaban rápidamente a la palanca de cambios del auto-No te hubieras tardado tanto despidiéndote y escuchando los sermones de siempre.

-¡No son sermones!-replicó ella mirándolo fijamente-Agradece que madre se preocupe por nosotros, ¡maldito insensible!

"_¡Y dale con lo de insensible!"_ pensó Hugo soltando un bufido molesto, todas las vacaciones de Pascua se la había pasado escuchando la misma frase, ya sea de su abuela, sus tíos, sus primos, su nana, ¡Hasta Luna Lovegood le había dicho insensible! Claro estaba defendiendo a su amiga, claro que lo iba a hacer.

Pero por mas que se defendía toda su familia insistía en que era un insensible y que no le importara nada de lo que sucediera en su familia. Escuchó de boca de su abuelo que era por causa de las hormonas adolescentes y esa expresión le hizo que levantara una de sus cejas con escepticismo, dudaba mucho que fuera por eso, él lo sabía, pero no se pondría a discutir eso con su familia al contrario, lo habló con su padrino, Víctor Krum, quien le había dado una especie de cátedra acerca de lo que estaba pasando.

-Deberías de comprender mejor las cosas, Hugo, dices que lo entiendes, ¿De verdad lo haces?-dijo Víctor con seriedad mirando a su ahijado-¿Entiendes todo lo que tuvo que pasar tu familia para reunirse de nuevo?

-Lo hago padrino, soy el único a excepción de Roxanne, mi prima al que le han contado la historia del cómo mamá encontró a la familia, pero la abuela-dijo Hugo con voz trémula y baja e hizo una mueca de molestia antes de continuar-Se ha valido de eso para crear más fama, a veces pienso que agobia a mamá con eso.

-Hugo Bryan, tu madre piensa muy diferente a como lo hace tu abuela-habló Víctor con solemnidad y semblante serio mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su ahijado-¿Crees que ella se dejaría manejar por una apuesta con los medios como tú lo haces ver?

Víctor se quedó mudo un instante esperando alguna reacción por parte del chico angustiado de diecinueve años que tenía enfrente, sin embargo, el chico no hizo ningún amago de replica o de querer hablar así que siguió con el discurso que le estaba dando a su joven ahijado.

-Hugo, tu naciste en una época dura para tu madre y todos nosotros. Si no actuábamos rápido, podían hacerle algo y en su estado no era conveniente. Naciste en medio de esa disputa que si bien fue callada por la prensa, tarde o temprano saldrá a la luz. Tu madre no te puso quejas cuando le dijiste que entrarías al _Joint Team_ porque sabe que si no triunfas ahí, podrás pasar al equipo varonil como Ronald, como Wendell, como yo, y ahí si triunfarás, no tienes idea de la preocupación que tiene tu madre sobre Rose porque si ella entra al fútbol, los medios no dejaran de asediarla, Hermione no podrá con ella porque Rose es idéntica a ella en muchos aspectos. Tú eres una mezcla de ambos, esa angustia que sientes, así como estás ahora, así estaba tu madre cuando enfrentaba situaciones difíciles y que ya estaban perdidas pero también el callarte y ser prudente es por parte de tu padre aunque también debo admitir que Ronald es un bocazas en algunas ocasiones pero tu madre ha sabido sobrellevarlo y la muestra está en ustedes dos. En Rose y tú.

-Padrino, mi familia es sólo una pantomima, es un circo que la prensa ha creado para los ignorantes de esto, para que nos vean como una amorosa y gran familia sin igual y te recuerdo que no es del todo así, ¿Por qué crees que James está aquí?-soltó Hugo rápidamente justo cuando Víctor tomaba una pausa para tomar aire, el chico miró a su padrino aun sin creerse del todo sus palabras y elevó ambas cejas en su dirección-¿Por qué crees que la tía Ginny no soporta a mi abuela Mónica?

-Ginevra tendrá sus razones para no soportar a Mónica Wilkins-dijo Víctor sin variar su expresión-Mónica es una actriz, Hugo, _actriz_-Víctor hizo énfasis en la palabra actriz logrando que su ahijado cambiara su expresión por una llena de incredulidad-Esta _pantomima_ como la llamas es sólo una actuación de tu abuela, todo Reino Unido sabe que la relación que lleva con tu abuelo va a la mar de bien como siempre, y recuerda que Mónica Jean Wilkins es una actriz de gran renombre en el país, todos querrán saber qué pasa con su vida conyugal, con su hija, como convive con sus nietos y la familia de su yerno, lo mismo con Wendell, ¿Crees que eso de _Saint Wendell_ es un apodo más hacia él? No, él ha salvado de fuertes caídas al New Castle United y te lo digo porque lo sé y soy su compañero de equipo, Wendell es un excelente portero, cualquier equipo daría millones para tenerlo.

-Eso lo entiendo padrino-dijo Hugo con más tranquilidad que la que antes mostraba-¿Pero mi madre que tiene que ver en todo esto?

Víctor se carcajeó abiertamente ante la pregunta del chico haciendo que las personas que estaban en el ventanal abierto para acceder a los jardines de la mansión Weasley-Granger se giraran hacia ellos con sorpresa y alarma, sobre todo Hermione que miró con preocupación a su hijo quien al verla solo negó con la cabeza y no del todo conforme miró a Krum pidiéndole una explicación pero la calmó con un simple gesto de sus manos y ella se retiró del ventanal para seguir en su plática con su madre Mónica, Luna y Ginny.

-Lo siento Hugo-dijo Víctor entre risas-Pero tu pregunta es tan obvia así como la respuesta también lo es.

-No le veo lo obvio-soltó Hugo enojado y haciendo un mohín de enfado mirando hacia un lado.

-Deberías verlo, dime, ¿De quién hablan siempre cuando sale a tema los _Joint Team_? De Hermione y Luna, ¿Por qué? Porque ellas fueron grandes figuras de los _Joint Team_, porque gracias a ellas el anterior presidente de la Federación Inglesa de Fútbol, Cornelius Fudge, decretó que debían terminar esos equipos y todo se desencadenó en una persecución a nivel nacional hacia todos los que formaban los _Joint Team_, pudimos salvarlas a ambas gracias a la intervención de tu abuelo y del viejo Xenophilius, no tienes idea de cuánto luchamos para que dejaran la persecución. Muchos jugadores decidieron dejar y tirar la toalla y muchos otros no pudieron salvarse de esa persecución.

-¿Qué les hacían a los que atrapaban? Mamá nunca quiso decirme eso-preguntó Hugo con curiosidad mirando a su padrino con los ojos bien abiertos.

Víctor se quedó pensativo un momento mientras cavilaba y recordaba aquellos días tristes y llenos de agonía que vivieron hace casi veinte años.

-Los encarcelaban, nadie sabe de esto, tu madre y Luna lo descubrieron de una forma bastante fea. Confundieron a Ginevra como uno de los jugadores del _Joint Team_ en ese tiempo era la desventaja que tenían esos equipos, que también entraban mujeres. Hermione y Luna se adentraron a las instalaciones de la Federación para sacar a Ginevra y la encontraron en uno de los túneles viejos encerrada junto a unos más de los jugadores, eso desató la ira de Hermione y se fue con todo contra Fudge, claro no lo hizo sola, siempre estuvo su incondicional amiga Luna Lovegood a su lado, fue impresionante.

-¿Impresionante? ¿Qué tiene de impresionante?-preguntó Hugo de nuevo extrañado y contrariado-Toda mi vida las he visto juntas y eso no se me hace impresionante.

-Bueno, claro, porque Luna no estaba en plan de _"voy a acabar con todos en este instante"_ verla así cuando es calmada y soñadora, te sorprende, Luna sacó a esa leona que tiene adentro. Hermione Granger y Luna Lovegood fueron las que acabaron con esa persecución e hicieron que los dueños de los clubes destituyeran del cargo a Fudge, en esa reunión Luna fue la que dijo como habían pasado las cosas y lo que vivieron ambas, Luna es así excéntrica pero se atreve a decir las cosas que nadie diría, es lo opuesto a Hermione que piensa antes de actuar, todo lo racionaliza y Luna no, es por eso que son amigas inseparables porque lo que no tiene una, lo tiene la otra. Ambas se complementan. Está claro que en el nuevo régimen con Scrimgeour aún la gente de Fudge sigue adentro por lo que ni Hermione ni Luna están seguras del todo, en cualquier momento puede venir otro golpe y ellas serán las primeras en caer si no nos ponemos alertas. Ellas, Hermione y Luna son el _Joint Team_, ellas llevan la esencia de lo que significa ser parte de un _Joint Team_ y eso las vuelve peligrosas.

Hugo salió de sus recuerdos gracias a la insistente voz de su hermana que lo llamaba desde hace un buen rato, la miró un momento, lo suficiente para que ella viera que todo estaba bien y dejara de estarlo mirando.

Gracias a las palabras de su padrino pudo entender porque su madre se comportaba de ese modo tan excesivamente preocupado y cariñoso con ellos, porque ella misma sabía que en cualquier momento podía suceder algo, una nueva persecución y por la primera que irían sería por ella. Apretó las manos en el volante, eso no volvería a pasar ni con su madre ni con Luna a la que habían terminado por llamar tía y eso no le molestaba a ella sino que le encantaba.

No permitiría que volviera a suceder eso, sin embargo, las nuevas generaciones de futbolistas hombres y mujeres no conocían del todo la historia de Hermione Granger y Luna Lovegood, sabían que eran todas unas leyendas pero como no las conocían no podrían mover a las masas de los _Joint Team_ hasta el mismo se había visto inmerso en preguntas de los miembros de los _Joint Team_ sobre su madre y su mejor amiga Luna Lovegood.

Hermione Granger y Luna Lovegood podrían movilizar a los jugadores que estuvieron con ellas en su tiempo, pero a los jugadores actuales no había nadie que pudiera moverlos, además eran tan o más tercos que su hermana cuando le decías de niña que lo que se movía en el cielo eran las nubes y ella te contestaba que no que era la tierra la que se movía y era lo que ella decía porque ella lo decía y así debía ser.

Los jugadores actuales necesitaban a alguien que tuviera las mismas características de Hermione Granger pero que también fuera como Luna Lovegood, que tuviera la habilidad de movilizar a las cámaras a su favor y que no se dejara intimidar por nada, que no tuviera el miedo de decir las cosas y la verdad pero sobretodo que se dedicara al fútbol.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta justo cuando estacionaba el coche en el aparcamiento de la estación de trenes. Apagó el motor y quitó los seguros del auto para que su hermana bajara.

Abrió la cajuela y sacaron sus respectivas maletas aunque él no sabía para que llevaba cosas si tenía que ir y venir desde el colegio hasta Londres para presentarse en los entrenamientos vespertinos del Chelsea. Ayudó a su hermana con su maleta al tiempo que veía como ella se ponía de puntillas esperando ver a alguien para hablarle o para no hablarle.

Hugo sonrió de medio lado, eso significaba dos cosas: Que esperaba ver a sus amigas Marina Scamander y Alma Lupin o que no quería toparse con Michael Williams. Esperaba que fuera lo segundo y se encontraran a la loca e hiperactiva de Marina Scamander y a la tranquila y tímida de Alma Lupin que era como su sobrina pues su prima Victoire Weasley se había casado con un chico llamado Teddy Lupin. Su prima era mucho más grande que ellos era por eso que Alma Lupin, su hija, compartía edad con Rose y por lo tanto eran amigas al mismo tiempo que eran, ¿Tía y sobrina? Sabe, Hugo poco sabía de las enredaderas de los arboles familiares.

Y Marina Scamander era la hiperactiva hija de Luna Lovegood y Rolf Scamander, ella era todo lo contrario a su madre, Luna se comportaba pero esta chica sí que hacía trastada tras trastada, sacaba a relucir el carácter fuerte de su padre y las excentricidades, sinceridad y despreocupación por la vida en cada poro de su piel. Era toda rebeldía, Hugo aun no entendía porque Marina y Rose eran tan amigas si eran tan diferentes.

-¿Qué pasa Rose?-preguntó Hugo con una media sonrisa que ocultaba la burla de su cara para que su hermana no lo descubriera.

-Nada Hugo-contestó ella con cierto pesar y la mirada llena de tristeza-Esperaba ver a las chicas ahora pero me temo que aun no han llegado.

Hugo enarcó una ceja y la elevó en dirección a su hermana sin creerse ni una sola palabra de lo que había dicho-¿No será más bien que no quieres encontrarte con Williams?

-¡A ese ni me lo nombres!-espetó Rose enojada cogiendo su maleta y mochila comenzando a avanzar entre el gentío hasta donde se encontraba el andén ante la mirada estupefacta de su hermano ante su reacción.

Mientras caminaba por el montón de gente que se arremolinaba en cada uno de los andenes para tomar un tren no dejó de maldecir a su hermano con el pensamiento, se encontraba tranquila durante el tiempo que duró el viaje desde su casa hasta la estación, pero el tonto de su hermano mayor tuvo que mencionar el nombre de la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento.

Miraba a ambos lados, de izquierda a derecha buscando algún indicio del que había sido su novio antes de que comenzaran las vacaciones de Pascua y al cual había dejado gracias a que se había dado cuenta que sólo la quería por el apellido que portaba y por la cantidad exorbitante de dinero que había en la cuenta de banco de su familia. Al recordar esto, Rose soltó un suspiro lleno de resignación. Sus amigas se lo habían dicho, hasta su hermano y su padre insistieron que Michael Williams no era el indicado para ella y que sólo la utilizaba para hacerse del dinero de la familia, pero ella de ciega porque supuestamente lo quería, hacia caso omiso a las advertencias de sus más allegados hasta que por fin vio la verdad y lo escuchó de labios del mismo Michael.

Michael se creía demasiado importante porque era hijo de uno de los exitosos cantantes ingleses del momento y la fama de su padre la había tomado como suya alzando su ego hasta límites insospechados, pero esa creencia era sólo una careta que mostraba a los demás para que no vieran que él no era digno hijo de un cantante exitoso y famoso, y, ¿Qué mejor que seguir con esa farsa haciendo que Dulcían Rose Weasley Granger estuviera con él? Así mataba dos pájaros de un solo tiro, se hacía el novio de Rose y tenía acceso a su fortuna familiar y hacía que su fama dentro del colegio creciera más y fuera creíble.

Esos eran los planes de Michael, se sentía engañada y triste porque a sus dieciséis años recién cumplidos sabía que Michael había sido su primer amor y le dolía haber cortado con el pero al mismo tiempo se sentía tranquila porque los últimos meses, Michael la estaba presionando muchísimo y ella se asfixiaba con la actitud que tomaba, lo malo era que no podía evadirlo porque lo veía diario en el colegio, se daba sus escapadas siendo cubierta por Marina y Alma pero aún así él lograba encontrarla. Y ya no quería eso. No más.

No era una mujer madura aún, su madre se lo había dicho cuando le contó lo de Michael, ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo con apenas dieciséis años? Pero se sentía agobiada, agobiada dentro de su propia casa, con su madre y su abuela.

Su abuela trataba de hacerles jugar el juego de la bonita familia feliz y ella, Rose aceptaba eso porque sabía que haría a su abuela feliz, pero si le dieran a escoger entre sus dos abuelas ella escogería a su abuela Molly Weasley, cariñosa, dulce, alegre y siempre preocupada porque sus nietos y sus hijos estuvieran bien.

Rose quería ser actriz y cuando comunicó su decisión a su familia, su abuela Mónica se puso muy feliz y le dijo que haría todo lo posible para que ella tuviera un lugar en la escuela de artes de Londres donde Mónica había estudiado actuación. Pero no toda su familia apoyó su decisión, su madre se mostró entristecida pero a la vez contenta, Rose sabía que su madre guardaba en lo más profundo de su corazón que se volviera futbolista al igual que ella y su abuelo Wendell también tenía ese deseo.

¿Por qué toda su familia no paraba de darle el lote con eso del fútbol? Ella no era como Hugo que se le daba de maravilla el fútbol, Rose creía que había heredo la torpeza de su madre para los deportes, excepto para uno el cual Rose adoraba. Equitación. Amaba las competencias de caballos sobre todo el salto ecuestre el cual dominaba a la perfección y era un deporte que el colegio tenía pero no era muy difundido así que eran tan sólo unos cuantos los que competían en esas competencias y ella era uno de ellos.

Le enseñaron a montar a caballo desde el primer año de colegio, la profesora de Educación Física, Madame Hooch había practicado muchos de los deportes que enseñaba en el colegio sobre todo fútbol, como no, pero desde que supo montar nunca dejó de ir al hípico donde guardaban a los caballos que se utilizaban dentro del colegio y que eran los que arrastraban los carruajes cuando llegaban a la estación de Hogsmeade para ir al colegio. Por eso odiaba que le dijeran que tenía talento para el fútbol, sólo en unas cuantas clases de Educación Física cuando les enseñaban fútbol había cogido el balón y dominarlo se le hacía tan natural como respirar pero no le daba la importancia debida ya que el fútbol no le gustaba.

Sí se sentía la rara de la familia por eso, hasta a su tía Ginevra le gustaba el fútbol tanto así que en New Castle, ciudad donde habían vivido los Weasley desde hace mucho tiempo, conoció a un futbolista llamado Harry Potter y habían tenido un hijo llamado James, un hijo que según la historia, el tal Harry Potter nunca reconoció a su hijo y se había olvidado de Ginny y se había ido a vivir con una chica coreana llamada Cho Chang, pero ese tema del padre de su primo James era un tema tabú en la casa y con los Weasley, al parecer la verdadera historia la sabían solo Hermione, Luna y la misma Ginny.

Reconocía que su familia guardaba muchos secretos que aun no descubría y que no le contarían hasta que el tiempo pasara y James dejara de preguntar o todos los jóvenes de curiosear en las historias de la familia.

Rose Weasley era hija de dos futbolistas, Hermione y Ronald pero no heredó de ninguno de ellos el gusto por el fútbol que caracterizaba también a sus dos familias, sólo Hugo se había decantado por el fútbol para su propia desgracia.

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que había llegado al andén 9 ¾ hasta que su hermano mayor la tomó por el brazo para detenerla haciendo que se girara abruptamente por el susto.

-Si vas más allá llegarás al andén número diez y perderás el tren, supongo que no quieres eso, ¿Verdad Rosie?-le dijo Hugo con una media sonrisa burlona a lo que Rose solo entornó los ojos.

-¿No tienes algo más importante que hacer, Hugo?-dijo Rose con aire despectivo hacia su hermano que la miraba con burla en sus ojos cafés.

-Hey, tranquila hermana, no te desquites conmigo, solo estoy haciendo lo que un hermano mayor debe hacer-dijo Hugo con porte solemne que hizo que Rose soltara una carcajada al verlo actuar de ese modo.

-Hugo, eso del hermano mayor ni tú te la crees-dijo Rose entre risas poniendo una mano sobre su boca para acallar las carcajadas.

-Veo que comenzamos bien el viaje de regreso, ¿Eh?-dijo una alegre y cantarina voz femenina detrás de ellos.

Hugo al reconocer la voz rodó los ojos y puso una mano en su rostro en señal de fastidio y Rose se giró contenta para abrazar a su amiga del alma.

Marina Scamander Lovegood era una chica de dieciséis años, de cabello largo hasta media espalda rubio oscuro con reflejos dorados, de piel clara y ojos saltones de un azul claro, vestía el uniforme del colegio con rayas verdes en las solapas del saco y puños, su porte era entre desinhibido y algo de rebeldía que salía de cada uno de los poros de su piel, era una chica delgada y un poco más alta que Rose. Marina abrazó a su mejor amiga con fuerza, se habían visto en vacaciones pero eso no les bastaba a ninguna de las dos, eran dos chicas inseparables tal y como también lo eran sus respectivas madres.

Habían escuchado muchas veces a Hugo junto a James burlarse de ellas diciendo que eran las versiones en miniatura de Hermione Granger y Luna Lovegood pues la amistas que las unía era bastante similar a la de sus progenitoras pero eso a ellas poco les importaba.

Rose sabía que aunque su amiga tuviera una presencia que destilaba rebeldía, Marina siempre estaría ahí cuando ella necesitara un consejo, pasar un buen rato a carcajada abierta y las ocurrencias de Marina eran tan excéntricas como las que solía contarles Luna Lovegood a las dos cuando eran pequeñas y hacían reír a Rose.

Marina tenía el carácter fuerte y una fortaleza increíble, durante sus siete años de colegio ella era la que defendía siempre a Alma y a Rose, ella era la que plantaba cara a los matones de otros grados y que las trataban mal solo por el simple hecho de ser hijas de dos estrellas del fútbol ingles. Aunque más que nada y según palabras de Marina, los demás estudiantes se revolvían entre su propia envidia porque no podían gozar de tener una familia como la que ellas tenían.

Marina era el alma valiente del grupo, confiada en sí misma y esa confianza se las transmitía a sus amigas que también comenzaron a demostrar su fuerza y entereza. Rose era la voz de la razón entre las tres, su inteligencia y su loca pasión por racionalizar todo era lo que las salvaba de los castigos y problemas que desde que iniciaron el colegio habían tenido pero gracias a Rose los castigos nunca vieron la luz con ellas, igualmente Rose junto con Alma Lupin se encargaba de que la distraída y rebelde Marina tuviera sus deberes a tiempo pues Alma junto con Rose eran amantes de tener los deberes a tiempo desde el día en que los encargaban.

Marina sabía que si no estuviera con ellas, se le olvidaría entregar los trabajos por la pereza que le daba y su gusto que tenía en romper las normas, era una chica inteligente, pero el ser rebelde, distraída y algo traviesa no le ayudaba mucho y sin embargo, era una excelente amiga, era una hermana para Rose.

-¡Marina, que gusto me da verte!-exclamó Rose con entusiasmo mientras soltaba a su amiga de su abrazo-Por un momento llegué a pensar que llegarías tarde.

Un bufido proveniente de Hugo hizo que la chica rubia lo mirara con los ojos entrecerrados y mueca de desprecio a la que Hugo le devolvió con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Dónde quedaron tus modales, Hugo? Primero debes saludar, ¿Sabias?-dijo Marina con acidez y sus manos se colocaron en su cintura en una postura de evidente enfado por su parte.

-Me enseñaron a saludar a las personas importantes-contestó Hugo de manera indiferente siendo acribillado por una mirada acusadora de Rose a la que miró por unos breves instantes y se quedó callada al ver el brillo de diversión en los ojos marrones de su hermano y escuchó lo que dijo Hugo a continuación-No veo a alguien importante por aquí, ¿Tú si?

Marina apretó los dientes con rabia ante las palabras de Hugo. No se llevaban mal, se eran del todo indiferentes y se soportaban sólo por lo que se soportaban, es decir, cuestiones familiares pero los dos sabían que estaban mejor sin ver al otro mucho tiempo o era mejor no verse nunca. Siempre sus padres trataron de que se vieran como una especie de primos pero el carácter rebelde de Marina chocaba con el carácter tranquilo, sereno y algo travieso de Hugo y por lo tanto no podían congeniar bien del todo.

Rose al observar la tensión en el ambiente decidió intervenir cortando la serie de miradas retadoras que se lanzaban su hermano y su mejor amiga.

-Y bien Marina, ¿Responderás a mi pregunta?-dijo Rose llamando la atención de Marina quien desvió la mirada del chico castaño que aún la miraba retadoramente.

-Ya sabes como es mi madre, si no hubiera sido por ella hubiera perdido el tren-contestó Marina encogiéndose de hombros ignorando un murmullo socarrón proveniente de Hugo.

Rose rió ante lo dicho por su amiga que sólo se cruzó de hombros y colocó su peso sobre su pierna izquierda en una pose desinteresada.

-Lo sé y con lo difícil que es lograr despertarte por las mañanas-rió Rose mirando a su amiga que puso una media sonrisa en su rostro-No sé cómo le hemos hecho Alma y yo para levantarte durante siete años.

-Chicas, lamento interrumpir su _interesante_ conversación-dijo Hugo con retintín y cierto tono de burla en la voz tomando a su hermana por un hombro-Debemos subir al tren ahora o sino lo perderemos quedan solo cinco minutos.

Ambas chicas, rubia y pelirroja asintieron ante las palabras dichas por Hugo y caminaron detrás de él con las maletas en mano para colocarlas en el vagón del equipaje para después buscar un compartimiento vacio dentro del tren, esperaban que su amiga Alma ya estuviera dentro del tren apartando un compartimiento como ya era costumbre después de siete años.

Hugo les ayudó a meter las maletas y después las acompañó entre la multitud de gente que se encontraba en el andén hacia uno de las puertas del tren, los tres subieron juntos y comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo del tren en búsqueda de alguna cara conocida pero no encontraron a nadie en los primeros compartimientos que habían revisado.

Decidieron separarse y buscar en los diferentes vagones del tren, las dos chicas revisarían desde la mitad hacia atrás y Hugo de la otra mitad hasta antes de los primeros compartimientos donde ya habían revisado. Lo que le preocupaba a Hugo y también a Rose era que su primo James no se encontrara solo en uno de los compartimientos pues casi no tenía amigos y nadie del colegio ni de su curso hablaba con él.

James Weasley no es que sea un chico malo ni mucho menos, era travieso pero no hacía nada para molestar a nadie, siempre hacía bromas en casa que hacía enojar a su abuela Molly y a su madre Ginevra quien lo reprendía pero nunca llegó a castigar a James, alegando que se parecía demasiado a su padre que ni el mismo James ni sus primos sabían a ciencia cierta quién era su padre y no es que le gustara hablar del tema a Ginny Weasley, sólo lo hablaba con las personas que sabían la historia acerca del nacimiento de James, o sea sólo Molly, Hermione Granger y Luna Lovegood que supuestamente habían conocido al padre de James pero nunca mencionaban su nombre.

Según lo que Hugo sabía era que su tía Ginny Weasley se había enamorado de un futbolista famoso, tenían planes de boda pero todo cambió cuando el futbolista se había mudado a España a un nuevo club de fútbol que lo había contratado pero nada más sabía eso, sólo eran detalles que su madre le había dado y él al ver la incomodidad de su madre cuando le preguntaba sobre eso, decidió que era mejor no hacer preguntas de ese tipo.

Y sin embargo conocía a James, siempre alegre, vivaz, como si nada le importara, pero Hugo sabía que no era así. Ese era otro de los motivos por los que había decidido quedarse tres años más en el colegio para acompañar a James pues aunque fuera un año mayor a su hermana y casi le alcanzara en la edad y fuera compañero de curso de Rose y Marina, no significaba que no se sintiera solo porque así era, James no podía pasarse el tiempo con ellas porque también necesitaba sus momentos para hablar con otros muchachos sobre sus temas pero lo malo estaba en que como James entró becado al colegio gracias a la intervención de Hermione, muchos alumnos que en su mayoría eran parte de la _high class_ inglesa no le veían con buena cara y mucho menos porque era hijo de una madre soltera y lo despreciaban por su condición, por su ropa y libros de segunda mano que por más que Hermione le insistiera en que podía ayudarlo a cambiar eso, James ni Ginny lo aceptaban pues James se sentía orgulloso de ser quien era y eso nadie podía quitárselo.

Hugo sabía que su primo sufría en el colegio tanto así que no realizaba sus bromas dentro de él, se escondía detrás de una coraza que sólo los más cercanos a él como Rose, Marina y el mismo Hugo podían quitarle de encima y sólo pocas veces habían logrado ver al James vivaz y alegre que siempre era. Hugo daba gracias al cielo de que ese fuera su último año y daba gracias porque se había decantado por el fútbol y entrenaba con el equipo varonil ya que en el _Joint Team_ no le agradaba mucho el ambiente por temor de hacerles algo a las muchachas que estaban dentro del equipo por el exceso de fuerza.

Hugo caminó por los pasillos del tren en su ardua búsqueda de James que no daba señales de que estuviera dentro del tren a no ser que se encontrara en la parte en la que Rose y Marina estaban buscando. Así que sin más se detuvo en medio del pasillo justo cuando el tren comenzaba a avanzar y sacó su celular para llamar a su hermana y saber en donde se encontraban.

A los pocos minutos y a los tres timbres escuchó como descolgaban el teléfono y escuchó la voz seria de Rose al otro lado de la línea.

_-¿Pasa algo Hugo?_

-Rose, ¿En donde están? ¿Encontraron a Alma y a James? Porque por acá no he tenido suerte-dijo Hugo con preocupación mientras se recargaba sobre la pared del vagón en el que se encontraba atrayendo las miradas de las adolescentes que pasaban en ese momento frente a él a las que les dedicó una sonrisa provocando en las adolescentes que se ruborizaran hasta ponerse rojas casi haciéndole competencia al cabello pelirrojo de su hermana.

_-Si, estamos en el último vagón, por suerte James y Alma estaban juntos, ven_-le dijo Rose con tranquilidad pero sosteniendo el tono serio de su voz, cosa que le extrañó.

-Bien, les veré allá-dijo y terminó la llamada comenzando a caminar con rumbo al último vagón esquivando estudiantes de diferentes años y otros como él que iban vestidos con el uniforme deportivo del colegio, a algunos los conocía porque formaban parte de los equipos varonil y _Joint Team_ de fútbol y los saludó rápidamente.

Cuando llegó al último vagón no esperó encontrarse con lo que tenía enfrente y se detuvo abruptamente en la puerta del compartimiento observando la escena con curiosidad y rabia al mismo tiempo.

James y Alma estaban sentados de forma que quedaban frente a frente en los sillones del compartimiento. Alma al igual que James vestía el uniforme del colegio con las ya mencionadas rayas verdes del último año, su cabello rubio claro largo y lacio le caía sobre sus hombros ocultando parte de su rostro, por la colocación en la que tenía la cabeza no podía afirmar si estaba llorando o no porque ella misma tapaba su rostro con su cabello, así como su piel rosada y sus ojos mieles.

James estaba encorvado hacia su izquierda con el rostro en el hombro de Rose que no dejaba de acariciarle el cabello para darle confort, James vestía el uniforme con verde del último año sólo que más desgastado por el uso pues había sido el que Hugo había utilizado cuando estuvo en ese curso y había pasado a manos de James, sin embargo ese uniforme lucía gastado en algunas partes y el color se había deslavado un poco, su cabello negro azabache perfectamente peinado hacia que la estampa que veían sus ojos fuera impactante para él.

Marina se encontraba sentada al otro lado de James con los puños apretados en un claro gesto de rabia que no pasó desapercibido por Hugo en ningún momento.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué James está así?-preguntó Hugo demandando una explicación de alguna de las chicas que estaban en el compartimiento.

Rose desvió la mirada de su hermano y la dirigió a James que seguía sobre su hombro sin ánimo de alejarse de ella, Alma levantó la cabeza y miró al chico Weasley-Granger con los ojos mieles rojos por las lágrimas que había derramado pero su mirada adoptó una posición de fuerza y determinación a la que ya se había acostumbrado Hugo después de convivir toda su vida con ellas. Marina en cambio, parecía que explotaría en cualquier momento por la expresión de furia de su rostro y la ira que emanaban sus ojos azules herencia de su madre Luna.

-¡Esos estúpidos lo pagarán!-dijo Marina en un bajo siseo lleno de rencor y rabia-¿Quiénes se creen que son?

-Lo lamento Marina pero no logro seguirte, ¿Qué ha pasado?-dijo Hugo poniendo un semblante serio porque la situación parecía ser bastante mala según lo que veía.

Marina estaba a punto de salir volando del compartimiento para seguir a los _estúpidos_ como ella había llamado a quienes habían puesto a Alma y a James en esa situación, pero Hugo evitó su escapada tomándola por los brazos mientras ella se revolvía con fuerza tratando de zafarse del agarre del Weasley que no la dejaría irse sin que antes le explicaran lo que le pasó a su primo.

-¿Me dirán lo que pasó sí o no?-dijo Hugo con seriedad separando las palabras lentamente y sus ojos castaños brillaban intensamente llenos de una furia contenida.

-¡Ese tonto de Michael Williams y compañía nos interceptaron en el compartimiento!-exclamó Marina en un arrebato de furia y los ojos azules inyectados en sangre, cuando Hugo escuchó el nombre del que había sido novio de su hermana menor, dirigió su mirada hacia ella que lo miró tratando de que entendiera lo que pasó.

Hugo pudo ver en los ojos azules de su hermana las lágrimas que no se había atrevido a derramar, sus ojos se veían tristes y en cierto modo culpables por lo que había pasado antes de que Hugo llegara al compartimiento.

-¿Qué hizo Williams?-preguntó Hugo conteniendo la rabia y la cólera que sentía por todo su cuerpo y respiraba entrecortadamente para tratar de tranquilizarse.

-Quería hablar con Rose, pero ella se negó a hablar con Williams, entonces sus amigotes se fueron hacia Rose con insultos y James no lo permitió y arremetieron contra él, lo llamaron…no quiero repetir esas palabras, Hugo-respondió una airada Marina al chico que la observaba intranquilo.

Miró por encima de Marina como James se incorporaba del regazo de Rose con los ojos hinchados por las lágrimas, Hugo apretó los puños al ver a su primo en esa situación. James miró a su primo mayor con firmeza y se levantó del asiento poniéndose frente a su primo quien lo miró con una ceja enarcada a lo que James negó con la cabeza imperceptiblemente.

-Sucedió lo que ya sabemos, Hugo. Defendí a Rose de ese inútil y se desquitó conmigo, ¿Contento?-explicó James pasándose una mano por su cabello negro bien peinado logrando así que se desordenara.

-No, James, no estoy contento-sentenció Hugo con seriedad-Habré salido ya del colegio y estaré dentro de un equipo de fútbol por ser el camino que elegí, pero no dejaré que nadie, escúchame bien, nadie, le toque un pelo a mi familia mientras siga en el colegio como entrenador, ¿Ha quedado claro?-dijo Hugo con un tono que no aceptaba negativas y los chicos que iban en el vagón lo miraron y asintieron con la cabeza ante sus palabras. James se dejó caer en su asiento con pesar soltando un bufido enojado y las tres chicas se quedaron calladas ante el estupor que sentían por la situación pasada.

Hugo entró al compartimiento y cerró la puerta detrás de él mientras tomaba asiento al lado de una asustada Alma que no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Hugo recargó sus brazos sobre sus rodillas inclinándose hacia adelante mientras que con sus manos se restregaba el rostro aún con enojo y cierto aturdimiento.

-Hugo, ¿Para qué te empeñas en seguir con esto?-dijo James de repente mirando a su primo sentado frente a él-No ganas nada, además estamos demasiado grandecitos para que vengas y nos cuides.

Hugo lo miró como si no conociera a su primo, como si las palabras que le dijo no las hubiera dicho en serio y se enderezó rápidamente en un acto instintivo.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?-preguntó Hugo con una mueca llena de escepticismo al no entender a lo que se refería su primo.

-A lo obvio y a lo fácil simplemente-contestó James con una media sonrisa encogiéndose de hombros-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que terminaste el colegio? ¿Dos años? Hugo, si tu quisieras dejarías ese equipo que te han dejado a cargo y cumplirías con tu prioridad que es el Chelsea, si el equipo te ha dado un lugar, ¿Por qué lo desaprovechas viniendo con nosotros al colegio?

-Lo que haga o no dentro del Chelsea es sólo cosa mía-le respondió Hugo con altanería que pocas veces mostraba y miró a su primo fijamente haciendo que las miradas marrones de ambos chocaran-Ni siquiera mis padres se meten en mis decisiones, James. ¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo tú?

-¡No lo haces por eso y lo sabes!-exclamó James enojado levantándose de un salto de su asiento gritándole a su primo.

-¡A ti no tengo por qué darte explicaciones!-bramó Hugo enojado también levantándose de su asiento.

-¡Entonces deja de estar cuidando nuestros pasos y déjanos tranquilos!-gritó James dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del compartimiento y abriéndola de golpe para salir de ahí y comenzar a caminar sin rumbo por el tren.

Dentro del compartimiento, Hugo estaba que no podía ya con la rabia que contenía y soltó un puñetazo hacia una de las paredes del compartimiento ganándose una mirada recriminatoria de las tres chicas que estaban junto a él.

El muchacho se sentía impotente, sin saber qué hacer, cuando James entró al colegio le prometió a su tía Ginny, la madre de James que cuidaría de él, su madre Hermione, le había contado sobre la situación en la que se encontraba James y su madre Ginny, que en el pasado, antes de nacer James, su tía Ginny Weasley se encontró asediada por los medios de comunicación y la prensa rosa cuando se supo sobre su embarazo y comenzaban las especulaciones sobre el padre del bebé pero Hermione nunca le dijo el nombre del padre de su primo, sólo sabía que su nombre era el de su abuelo y eso también lo sabía el mismo James.

Desde que dentro del colegio se supo quien era James, los comentarios mal intencionados hacia él no se hicieron esperar y Hugo miró con sus propios ojos cómo le afectaba a James todo eso aunque trataba de aparentar que no era así. En aquel momento entendió que todo lo que vivía con su familia era una pantomima muy bien ejecutada pues siempre ocultaron el origen de James. Y desde entonces se sintió herido por su propia familia, siempre creyendo que eran una familia ejemplar pero ese fantasma se esfumó y vio la realidad que era su vida. Pensó que en las vacaciones de Pascua tras la plática con su padrino todo había quedado olvidado pero las palabras que le dijo su primo lo regresaron a tierra y le mostró que aún el teatro seguía y que James también formaba parte de él.

Ya no sabía qué hacer, todo lo que pensó e imaginó que serviría de algo ahora perdía todo valor. Sentía que todo su mundo se venía abajo y él no aguantaría más esa situación porque nunca le había gustado sentirse acorralado.

¿Qué fue lo que le dijeron a James? Sólo él sabía y si las chicas aceptaban a contarle las escucharía para poder entender las reacciones de su primo que entre más crecía, sus reacciones eran muy diferentes a cómo eran antaño.

Entonces agregó a una persona más a la lista de cambio de destino que había en su cabeza, además del nombre de su hermana anotó también el de James Weasley, no sabía cómo pero cambiaria su destino, quizá podría reunirlo con su padre.

Sólo el tiempo diría lo que tuviera que pasar.


End file.
